The Fairytale
by captaainoats
Summary: Blair was living in bliss. She was engaged to a Prince and had the life she'd always dreamt about as a child. But when Dan Humphrey comes into her life, she begins to question the fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Blair, time to wake up. Prince Louis will be arriving from his trip soon." Dorota came bustling through Blair's bedroom, opening the curtains and blinding Blair in the process.

"Dorota, my eyes!" She yelled, pulling her satin covers over her eyes in protest.

Blair had been waiting all week for Louis, her boyfriend, to come back from his official business in Paris. She knew that when he'd return, he'd bring her favourite macaroons and she would resume her Princess duties. Because after all; she will be a Princess soon enough.

Once Blair had woken up and had breakfast, she left the Walforf Penthouse to greet her fiancée at the airport.

Louis had told her before he left, that when he returned, they could finally begin planning the wedding. Of course, she'd taken his absence as an opportunity to get out her childhood wedding planner and plan her perfect Princess wedding according to it. As expected, some of the requests she'd written as a child were simply ridiculous, so she would have to rearrange those to her current taste.

Blair was in such a trance imagining the wedding that she hadn't seen Louis come off the private plane and walk towards her.

"Blair, I'm so glad to be back!" Blair woke up from her daydream to see Louis stood in front of her, holding her favourite macaroons as suspected.

"Hello you, I see you returned as the perfect fiancée as always." Blair smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She'd missed this.

"How was Paris?" She asked, both of them walking hand in hand towards the car.

"It was good, you should come next time. My mother and father say hello, and that they can't wait to come here for the wedding."

"Not long now, only a few months to go." Louis opened the door for Blair and both of them got in the car and headed for the Penthouse.

After they'd arrived back at home and greeted each other in a more 'loving' manor, they lay in bed together discussing the upcoming evening.

"So, we need to begin getting ready to go make an appearance at the party tonight. We're already running late." Louis told Blair, getting out of bed and looking around for his suit which Dorota had laid out for him.

"Louis, can't we just stay in bed and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Blair pouted. She'd hoped they could spend more time together before having to resume their duties.

"As much as I'd like to Blair, sadly we have to get on."

"Fine."

Blair left her bed and began to get ready. She knew how Louis hated to be late.

They walked into the party and Blair could see that the evening was going to be a long one. All the guests were middle-aged and boring, as they were at most events they were obligated to attend. Louis was led away and was pulled into a conversation, leaving her alone and bored.

She walked towards the bar, hoping to get a drink to relax her a little, when she saw a man serving who caught her eye. She walked towards the bar and asked him for a drink.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"I don't recognise you. But I'm Dan, Dan Humphrey. You must be Blair."

"Dan Humphrey… do you write for The New Yorker?"

"I do actually, you read my articles?"

"You're quite talented, I guess. Although, I don't always agree with your opinion."

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness." He laughed, and she suddenly felt belittled.

"Hey, no need to be like that. Although, I guess I am quite an important person." She said proudly, whilst Dan looked and her smiled.

"Well, your highness, it was nice to meet a fan."

"I am most definitely not a fan; I just skim read your articles before getting onto the more educated ones."

"Of course."

**My very first Fan Fiction, so be kind! I would love some reviews. This will be an ongoing story, and I hope that you stay put to see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair woke up to find Louis and her mother, Eleanor eating breakfast together.

"Blair, I have some bad news. Sadly I have to meet with someone and I won't be able to come to the screening, I'll make it up to you. Dinner tonight?" Louis said, standing up and kissing her head without stopping for an answer.

"Guess I'll go alone then." Blair sighed. Sadly she was used to doing things alone; Louis always had somewhere to be due to him being Royal.

"So Blair, have you decided on a designer for your wedding dress?" Eleanor asked. Her mother was a designer so she was more excited than Blair to see the dress.

"I'm thinking Vera Wang. If I'm going to be a Princess, mother, I should look like one too. I'm planning on arranging an appointment soon."

"I agree. Tell me when you're appointment is and I'll be sure to come along. Right, I'd better get packing for my trip to Milan. See you soon." Eleanor vacated the room, leaving Blair alone. She contemplated asking her best friend, Serena to accompany her to the screening of The Philadelphia Story. Of course she'd seen this film many times, but how could she not take this opportunity to visit the cinema?

After she'd met with some florists about her wedding bouquet, she walked to the cinema, dreaming about peonies and tiaras. As she entered the cinema she saw him. Dan Humphrey. She'd met him the evening before, and they'd bickered about literature and foreign cinema for a least an hour.

"What are you doing here, Humphrey?" She asked, standing behind him in the small queue for tickets.

"I should've guessed you'd be here. And, Humphrey? I'm sure we can greet each other on a first name basis now, Blair." He flashed that annoying smirk and turned back towards the front of the queue.

"I see you're here alone. No one was willing to spend that amount of time with you?"

"I could say the same about you. Where's your perfect prince?" He bickered back. It was true, they were both there alone.

"I guess we can watch the film together, if you promise to sit two spaces away. I'd hate to look like I'd actually chosen to spend time with you." She snapped.

"Of course."

After the film had finished, Dan and Blair walked out onto the street together.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to grab some food?" Dan turned to face her. Blair was hungry too, but she really didn't feel like pretending to enjoy his company. After all, he wasn't like her. They simply had nothing in common, her coming from The Upper East Side and him growing up in Brooklyn. She didn't even know what she was doing talking to him; however she found herself saying yes to his proposition. She was hungry, that's all.

When they'd managed to agree on a restaurant, they ordered their food. Of course, Blair had to order the most elegant and expensive item on the menu.

"You're high maintenance, you know that?" Dan looked up from his food, giving a judgemental look in the process.

"Perhaps I'm worth it." Blair joked, a smirk escaping from her lips.

"I don't really know anything about you. Do you go to college or anything?" Dan asked.

Blair seemed to take that question quite insultingly. He didn't really know what the problem was.

"Well, since I met Louis when I was first starting, I had to drop it because of all the royal duties being with him involved. I'd like to go back one day though."

"You seem like someone who'd want to be in charge of a company or something."

"I guess so. I haven't really had the chance yet." A glimpse of sadness rushed across Blair's face, and Dan suddenly felt sorry for her. Something he never thought he'd be. He thought she had her dream life, but clearly not.

"So Humphrey, have you written anything lately?" Blair said, changing the subject before continuing to eat her meal.

"Actually I've been having a slight writers block for a while." He sighed. This had been a problem for quite some time.

Dan Humphrey was first and foremost a writer. After going to NYU and writing for The New Yorker, he really wanted to begin a book. But every time he tried, he stared at his laptop and accomplished nothing.

"Maybe I can be your muse. Something like Holly Gollightly." Blair laughed.

"You're an Audrey Hepburn fan?" Dan shouldn't have been surprised; she seemed to be a fan of the classics. Something they had in common. The only thing they had in common, of course.

"She's my role model. When I make a decision, I wonder what she'd do. I could be the Holly to your Paul."

"Without the romance." Dan looked back at her.

"Of course. That'd never happen."

"Never."

And with that, a friendship had been formed. A friendship that neither of them would admit or acknowledge.

Dan walked back to his apartment in Brooklyn after having dinner with Blair. He'd hate to admit it, but he actually had a good time. Or a good time considering it was Blair Waldorf. To be honest, she was a little too uptight and organised for him. He liked to take each day as it comes, but he felt like she'd have the next five years mapped out. She seemed so put together. She did, however, have some regret and sadness within her. It got him thinking there was more to her than he thought. Anyway, why was he thinking about her that much? They weren't even friends.

When he opened the door, he saw his dad, Rufus sat reading a newspaper.

"Dan, I was waiting for you to come home."

"What's up?"

"Well. I've met someone. We've been on a few dates, and I thought it best to ask your opinion on me dating again."

His dad had been pretty lonely lately. With his mom out of the picture, Rufus had spent the last 6 years not really looking for anyone. He'd had one relationship in those 6 years and that had ended a long time ago. He was successful in his career, being in a band. But his personal life was lacking. Now that Dan was 22 and working for a newspaper and Jenny, his sister, was working in London, Rufus had little company.

"I think that's great, Dad. You've not really been on dates for a long time. I'm happy for you." Dan hugged his dad; it made him quite happy that he seemed to be finally moving on.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, how about we watch a movie and have some pizza? I was thinking Casablanca?" Rufus asked, grabbing the phone to order the pizza.

_I wonder if Blair likes Casablanca, _Dan thought to himself.

Back at The Penthouse, Blair had come home to see no one was there. Obviously, Louis had got caught up with business. She rang Serena, hoping to have a night in with her, but there was no answer. _I wonder if Dan is doing anything - _Blair thought. She quickly banished that idea and sat down with coffee and a book. Once again, she was all alone._  
_

**My second chapter is up pretty quickly and I've got clear views where I want this story to go. Thanks for the reviews and for following the story, I hope that this doesn't disappoint you. The next chapter will be up soon, I'm going to aim for one every week/two weeks.**

**A few questions that might need to be answered:**

**Will there be more characters from the show involved in the story? There will be, however Chuck will not. I'm not 100% who else will be, but Serena and Nate will. Having Chuck in the story wouldn't fit, and I don't want the Blair in my story to have been with him at all. **

**Did Dan never become friends with Serena and Nate etc? In my story, no. I'm going by the basis that although Dan and Blair went to school together, they never met. Neither did Dan and the rest of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis! It's finally feeling real, we've got our cake tasting today and I'm going to a top secret wedding dress meeting in a few days. Which you can't know anything about, of course." Blair was jumping up and down on her bed ecstatically, whilst Louis was getting dressed.

"Only a few months until the big day, I can't wait." They'd been together for 4 years on and off and it still felt like a whirlwind. They met in Paris when Blair was visiting after graduating, and had briefly dated. But then Blair had to return and begin college; however several months later Louis returned and decided to move to New York for her. It was the most romantic thing someone had done for her.

Once Blair had finished her outburst, she began getting ready for the day.

"You only have one meeting don't you? Please don't be late for the tasting, I can't do it alone."

"I won't let you down, Blair." And with that, Louis kissed her and left for the meeting.

Blair finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. Serena was already there, having made plans with each other to have brunch. They hadn't seen much of each other recently, what with Serena being busy with Nate and little Lily.

"Blair! Come on, you have to try these waffles. They are amazing."

Sitting down next to Serena, Blair grabbed a plate and helped herself to the food Dorota had prepared. Granted, she was great at cooking.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in a year, S." Blair laughed. She'd missed her.

"Well it seems it; I've been trying to lose all this baby weight." Serena sighed, acting like she'd put on so much weight. Blair rolled her eyes; she was delusional if she thought she was bigger than before Lily.

"How is my lovely god daughter, anyway?" Blair asked.

"She's great; I'll bring her to your dinner party this week. I'd have brought her today but Nate has been so busy with running with mayor that he wanted some daddy-daughter time. Plus it's kind of nice to have some best friend time, B. I'm sorry for not being around much, I'll change that."

"It's fine Serena, you have a family now." Blair was so happy for Serena and Nate. She wouldn't admit it but she was kind of envious. Of course she was engaged and everything, but the love that Serena and Nate have makes her feel like something's missing with Louis. She knows she's probably just got wedding jitters, though, so doesn't take it too seriously.

"So, anything new with you? What have you been up to, other than wedding planning of course."

"Well, I haven't been doing too much other than that. I've been left to do a lot of the planning alone, since Louis is so busy. I kinda like it that way though. I've been going to movies with some guy I met a few weeks ago."

Serena raised her eyebrow. "Some guy you met a few weeks ago? Who's this?" Blair didn't really have too many good friends, so this was quite a breakthrough.

"His names Dan Humphrey. We're not really friends; just end up at the same movie screenings."

"I see…" Serena still had her eyebrow raised, looking at Blair suspiciously.

"I'm engaged and happy, S. Don't read too much into it, this isn't a soap opera." Blair threw a grape at Serena. Since Serena has settled down, Blair thinks she's been missing some drama in her life.

Serena had been and gone and Blair was ready to head out to the cake tasting when her phone began to ring.

"Louis, don't you dare be cancelling on me."

"Blair, I'm so sorry. This meeting is going longer than I thought. I'll make it up to you. You enjoy this stuff, anyway." Blair was so angry. This was the one thing Louis had said he'd come to wedding planning wise, and he'd cancelled.

"Forget it, Louis. Clearly your meeting is more important than your fiancé." And with that, Blair hangs up. She couldn't go to this alone; she'd already told them that they'd both be there. So she called the only person she thought would help her out.

"Blair, what am I doing here? You said this was an emergency." Dan walked towards her, noticing that he was in some kind of bakery. This didn't seem like the 'code red emergency' she'd explained on the phone.

"Dan, thank god you're here. I need you to pretend you're Louis for this cake tasting." Blair looked sad. He didn't know why exactly, but he caught on that Louis had left her to do this alone.

"This is ridiculous, Blair. No one's going to believe we're engaged. We're not even friends, remember?" Dan smirked. Blair glared, she hated that smirk.

"Please Dan, I don't want to be alone in this." Her voice wavered slightly, and her face fell.

"Fine. But you owe me." How could he say no when she looked like she was about to cry?

"Fine."

"Excuse me, are you two Blair and Louis?" A woman, most likely the manager, asked.

"We most certainly are!" Blair faked a huge smile and linked her arm in Dan's.

"You guys make a very attractive couple. Congratulations! Come with me and we'll get the tasting started." The woman walked towards a door leading to a private room, and Blair and Dan followed.

"We are such an attractive couple, Mrs Grimaldi." Dan whispered jokingly in Blair's ear whilst walking hand in hand.

"Ha ha ha. Not in a million years." She whispered back.

After the cake tasting, Dan walked Blair back to her place. He had to admit, it was fun being given all these different cakes to taste. He wasn't sure when or if he'd ever get to do that with someone he was actually marrying.

"That was kind of fun, to be honest." Dan glanced at Blair, who cracked a smile.

"I guess so. Would have been better if my actual fiancé had turned up." And once again, she was sad.

"He seems to cancel on you a lot."

"He's a busy man. Busier recently, to be honest. I shouldn't complain though, he's just doing his duties."

"As long as you're happy. I'll see you around, Waldorf." They'd reached the elevator to go up to the Penthouse.

Dan turned to leave. Blair stood and watched him walk away, and realized she didn't want him to go. She knew she'd be alone up there anyway, since Louis was busy. And she really hated being alone.

"Humphrey, wait! I know we're not friends but.. Do you wanna watch a film or something? I was thinking _Nights of Cabiria?"_

"Sure."

**I hope this chapter didn't let you down, I've been extremely busy but really wanted this to be finished before I go back to college. I basically wanted this chapter to introduce Serena and the fact that Nate and her are now married with a little girl! Which is something I really wanted for them both on the show. Because I'm not someone who's been married, it took me a while to actually think of a thing that both Blair and Louis could've gone to together, and I knew it couldn't have been the priest. So I apologize if it wasn't too realistic. I'd really love some reviews, it gives me a better idea of your thoughts.**

**I have a feeling this story is going to be quite a long one, as I want the character progression to slowly change throughout. And I'm still not entirely sure where I want this to end, which I kind of prefer because it makes the character development more natural.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and Dan and Blair were in a café getting coffee.

"I have to admit Humphrey, you do find the best coffee places. Even if they are in Brooklyn." Blair smiled. They'd been meeting up nearly every day for the last few weeks. Louis was back in France for business and Blair's mother was still in Milan, so she needed some company. She'd never admit it but she really was enjoying spending time with Dan.

"I'm slowly converting you to the Brooklyn ways, Waldorf. Soon you'll be taking a taxi and eating take out." Dan joked, and Blair scrunched her face in a disgusted manor.

"Never. How are things going now your Dad is dating someone?" She asked.

"It's alright. It's a bit weird but I'm just not used to it. He's happy though, which is great."

"Are you dating anyone?" Blair looked up from her eating her croissant. She'd never really asked him and always just assumed he was single. A part of her wanted to assume that.

"I don't really have time for that right now. Not with having to do all your wedding duties with you, you'd think I was the groom." He'd felt sorry for her ever since the cake tasting incident and Louis letting her down. He'd never met Louis but he really didn't think that he was being the best fiancé to Blair.

"And I'm very grateful for that. Louis should be back soon, so you'll have plenty of free time back. Thank you, Dan." Blair said, placing her hand on his before quickly moving it back.

_Why was she not happy Louis was coming back?_

"Did you just call me Dan?" He smirked.

"Of course not, Humphrey."

Since Dan had been spending most of his time at Blair's, he'd consequently met her friends Serena and Nate. This had resulted in him and Nate getting to know each other and becoming friends, so they'd decided to meet up for a beer without the girls.

"So how are the wife and little one?" Dan asked.

"They're great. It's always good to get out and have a beer once in a while though, too much women around." Nate laughed.

"I know what you mean. All I've been doing is wedding things and I'm not even the one getting married."

"I've heard. You're becoming a trending topic between Blair and Serena. Blair is really guarded so it's nice she's found you." Nate had dated Blair in high school, and it ended quite badly so he knew she didn't always let people in.

"I've weirdly been enjoying it, if I'm honest. She's annoying and bossy but somehow it still remains cute." Dan smiled and then realized he'd just said that out loud.

"Cute, huh? So you and Blair, just friends? Or do you.."

"No, no, no. Just friends. God no. Definitely not." Dan cut in.

"Well that was a lot of no's…." Nate looked at Dan suspiciously.

"She's engaged. We have nothing in common. Just no."

"You do realize not once have you said that you didn't like her." Nate stated.

_I don't like her. That's ridiculous._

He realized that he hadn't answered Nate once again and he shrugged.

"I don't like her. And she's clearly very happy with her fairytale."

"I don't know, man. Louis is never around any more. I think something's going on."

"Well it's none of my business I guess.. Me and Blair are just friends, if that."

Blair spent the afternoon looking at wedding magazines and circling anything she could find. She wanted it to be perfect, so she may have been going a bit overboard with the planning. However she really didn't have anything else to do, since she didn't go to college any more and Louis being away meant she had no Royal duties. The only thing that has been entertaining her recently was seeing Dan. She couldn't believe that her life had led her to be bored. Incredibly bored. But she was going to be a Princess, how can she be thinking her life is boring when she's going to have a girls dream? She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And she didn't know what.

The next day, Dan decided to get out his laptop and try to write something. He hadn't written anything that wasn't his article for months. But today he had finally got inspiration. And he couldn't believe what that inspiration was. Or who.

_Monarch In Manhattan._

_By Dan Humphrey._

__He was interrupted by

Blair was in the midst of eating brunch when she got a phone call.

"Blair, it's Nate. Serena's in the hospital, she was in a car accident."

"I'll be right there." And with that she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Blair ran towards Nate when she got into the hospital and pulled him in for a hug.

"How is she?" She could see that Nate had been crying, so she knew it must've been bad. But she had to keep it together for his sake.

"She's unconscious. The doctors say she hit her head badly but they think she should be okay. Thank you for coming." Nate looked like a mess.

"I'll get us some coffee okay?" She patted his arm and left to get refreshments. She just couldn't cry in front of him, not with him looking so distraught. She must keep this in. Like the doctor said, Serena will be fine. But she couldn't help but panic.

When she had got the coffee, she returned to see that Dan was there.

"Nate told me to tell you that he had to go fetch Lily from school. Are you okay?" He had this look in his eyes and she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out crying. Dan took the coffee from her hands, put it down and pulled her towards him.

"She's going to be fine, Blair. It's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"I know. It's just so scary. I can't imagine what I'd do without her." Blair sobbed.

"Come on, sit down and you can rest." Dan helped her to a chair and sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Would you be able to stay a while? I need you." She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Yes, a pretty short and disappointing chapter. I've been working hard at college and haven't had the time to really focus on this which sucks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless. I'd love to hear some reviews and maybe some opinions on where you think I should go with this. Would be much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

Blair and Dan had been at the hospital all night. They'd both take it in turns to sleep whilst making sure that Nate and Lily were okay. Serena had been unconscious the whole time but the doctors were adamant that she would be fine once she woke up.

Blair woke up to Nate nudging her.

"Blair, wake up!"

"Hey, is everything okay? Has she woken up yet?" Blair opened her eyes slightly and could see Nate looking exhausted and scruffy in front of her.

"No, she hasn't. Look, Lily has to go home but I really want to stay in case Serena wakes up. Do you think you and Dan could look after her for the day?" He asked. She turned to look at Dan, who was slowly waking up in the chair next to her.

"Uh, sure. Of course."

"Thank you, I will call you if anything happens." And with that he turned back into the hospital room Serena was in.

"So, your names Dan? Why does Blair call you Humphrey?" The four year old asked. Lily was the spitting image of Serena, with long blonde hair and striking features. However, she definitely had Nate's eyes, which made it impossible to be mad at her at any point.

"Yes, my names Dan. Blair just calls me Humphrey as a nickname." Lily and Dan were sitting in the Archibald's house making waffles.

"That's a weird nickname. I don't really have a nickname." Lily pouted.

"Well, we'll have to come up with one today for you." Blair came through to the kitchen and sat down next to Lily.

"You're in for a treat; Humphrey is an expert at making waffles." She glanced at Dan and smirked.

"I want to learn how to make waffles. When mama gets better I can make her some and she will be happy."

"Perhaps first you could make her a drawing? I'm sure she'd enjoy that more." Dan dodged the question about making waffles, health and safety and all.

"Good idea. I can draw one of me and mama and papa. And I will draw you both as well. I'm really good at drawing now; I've had lots of practice." She said proudly.

"I'm useless at drawing; perhaps you could show me how you do it?" Blair asked.

"Maybe but I don't think drawings something you can teach. Blair, where's Louis?" Lily looked at Blair. To be honest, Blair had completely forgotten about Louis. He was back in a couple of days, she'd tried to reach him when Serena went into hospital but he hadn't got back to her yet. She was happy he was coming home, of course she was.

"He's in France for Prince Business but he should be back very soon." She looked at Dan, who was facing away preparing the food.

"Are you still getting married and becoming a princess?"

"Yes we are, are you excited to be flower girl?" Blair smiled at Lily. She'd asked Lily to be flower girl after she asked Serena to be maid of honour. It just seemed right; Blair was like an aunt to Lily.

"What about you and Dan?" Dan gave Blair and Lily their waffles and sat down opposite them. When hearing the question, Dan and Blair both looked at each other, quickly looking away instantly.

"Me and Dan are friends."

"Just friends." Dan repeated.

"You'd be very pretty together. I don't think Louis likes me very much, he doesn't play with me when I ask." Lily frowned and began eating her food. Blair looked down when he heard this and could feel Dan's gaze.

"He's a very busy guy, of course he likes you Lily. Who wouldn't?" Dan said, breaking the awkward pause.

Blair mouthed thank you and Dan smiled back at her.

They spent the rest of the day drawing and laughing and educating Lily with classic children's films. Once it was Lily's bed time, Blair tidied up whilst Dan read her a bedtime story. Afterwards, he returned to the living room and sat down next to Blair, who was sipping coffee.

"That was a fun day." Blair looked over at Dan. She'd genuinely enjoyed today, she hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"It was. She's a really lovely girl."

"It's pretty great having the good parts of looking after a child. I don't know if I could handle it all."

"I'm sure you could, you're great with her." Dan lay back on the couch.

"I don't know. I don't even think Louis wants children. He says he does but he doesn't make any effort with Lily." Blair could feel tears coming, and she refused to cry in front of Dan again. She didn't want him to know her relationship wasn't as perfect as he thinks.

"He does leave you alone a lot."

"It's for business though, I guess."

"Are you happy with him?" Blair looked up at Dan and she was surprised he'd asked her that. No one had really questioned it before.

"I used to be more. I am happy with him I guess; he just doesn't seem to have the time for me much."

"Well, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

Blair smiled. He really was a great friend to her, dropping everything to help her and spending the day looking after Lily with her. She hadn't had a friend that great in a long time.

"I was thinking we could watch a film?"

"We are not watching Breakfast at Tiffany's again." She'd made him watch it pretty much every time and he was starting to loathe it.

"Fine. Your choice." Blair laughed.

"How about When Harry Met Sally?" He asked.

"That's pretty romantic."

"I think it's funny."

"You're weird, Humphrey." She said, grabbing the film from Nate and Serena's collection and putting it in the DVD player.

"You're pretty weird yourself, Waldorf."

Dan woke up to the phone ringing. Her and Blair had fallen asleep after the film and she was laying on his shoulder.

_How does she smell so good all the time? _He thought to himself.

He slid her off his shoulder, placing her head on a pillow, and picked up Blair's phone.

"Blair, Serena's awake. Can you come here?" It was Nate on the other side.

"Hey it's Dan, we'll be over soon." He hung up the phone and headed over to wake Blair up.

"Blair, wake up." He shook her and she began awaking.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." She mumbled.

"Serena's woken up. I'm going to wake Lily up and we can head to the hospital, okay?" He said, heading to Lily's bedroom, not stopping for an answer.

When they arrived at the hospital, they headed into Serena's room. She was sitting up talking to Nate who was by her side.

"Mama!" Lily cried, running towards her mom and hugging her.

"Oh Lily, I missed you. I hope you've been a good girl for Blair and Dan." She looked up and saw Dan standing next to Blair, holding her hand.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again, S." Blair glared and then began to laugh, hugging her friend.

"I won't, B. I have some exciting news Lily, me and Nate found out today." Serena smiled at Nate.

"What is it mama?" The little girl exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant! You're going to have a new brother or sister!" Serena said, pulling Lily in for another hug.

Dan looked at Blair. Blair was smiling but he could see this sadness behind it. _I guess she's hoping it was her, _he thought. He squeezed her hand harder, and Blair smiled at him, knowing he could see that she was upset. Of course she was happy for her friend; Serena had an amazing family that would be growing soon. She was so proud of how far Nate and her had come and how much stronger they are. She wanted that. Why wasn't she as happy with Louis anymore? Was it because he was never around? Or is it just a phase that'll pass?

She didn't know what to feel anymore. And as she was thinking this, she heard a voice.

"Blair?"

She turned around and saw Louis standing there with a bunch of flowers. He was looking at Dan. Dan quickly let go of Blair's hand, and Blair paused for a second.

"Louis, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother told me you would be here. I got back a day early." He was still looking at Dan, wondering who he was and why he had been holding his fiancés hand.

Blair walked towards him and he pulled her in for a kiss. Dan suddenly felt hurt. Why was he feeling so hurt by this? He didn't like her, did he? He realized something then...

_I like Blair Waldorf. And she's in love with a Prince._

__**I'm sorry it's been so long. I have been crazy busy with college and I didn't want to half heartedly write this so I took my time. As you can see, I'm moving this story slightly forward, with Dan realizing he has feelings for Blair. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and will focus more on Dan's life to get more of a view of his career and everything. If you have any feedback or ideas on what you'd like to see please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Dan and Blair had been together. Blair had been busy running wedding errands and doing royal duties with Louis and Dan, well, had been avoiding her. She'd called him several times, Dan just ignoring the calls and drowning in a pool of self-pity and alcohol. However, he couldn't avoid her forever. Nate and Serena were having a party to celebrate the news of them having another baby, and they'd invited both Dan and Blair. And Louis too.

Dan arrived at their house a little late as he'd had no idea what to bring as a gift. He couldn't bring alcohol since Serena couldn't drink, and he wasn't exactly an expert in baby shopping. So, he came without one in the end hoping that no one would notice. He knocked on the door and Nate let him in.

"Hey man, good to see you. How are you doing?" Nate asked, grabbing Dan a drink.

"I'm good, just been writing and such." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. He had been writing. He'd finally began his book, about a petite brunette trapped in a loveless marriage. Of course, it had nothing to do with Blair. Never.

"Oh that's great. I've got to go greet some other guests, you know, host and all. But Blair should be around here somewhere with Louis if you want to see a friendly face."

"I don't know about friendly…" Dan remarked, and with that Nate laughed and made his way to some other guests.

Dan stepped outside for some fresh air, and there she was.

"Dan!" Blair yelled from afar and he tried to think of an escape route. He knew he'd never escape now though.

"Are you avoiding me or something?" Blair asked, Dan turning to her. She looked stunning as usual, and he had to catch his breath slightly.

"What'd make you think that?" He replied.

"The fact you looked like you were trying to run away, and that you haven't returned my calls for two weeks." She raised an eyebrow_. She looked so cute when she was angry._

"I guess I've just been busy writing and stuff. Sorry."

"Well. How are you?" Blair asked. She seemed less herself today, he wasn't sure why.

"I'm good, you?"

She looked at the ground. No, she wasn't okay. She wasn't okay at all.

"I'm good." She lied.

"You do realize that I know you well enough to know you're lying?" He replied.

Her face suddenly changed and he could tell there was something she wasn't telling him.

"This isn't the time, Humphrey." He turned around to see what she was looking at and saw Louis.

"Blair…" Dan looked at her.

"No. I have to go, I'll call you. And you'll answer this time, okay?" It was almost like she was begging. And that's how he knew something was really wrong.

"Ok." He replied.

It was the day after Blair had seen Dan at the party, and she'd been waiting to call since then. He was the only person she could talk to. She had Serena and Nate of course, and her mother, but something was different with Dan. She could tell him things that she didn't really want to admit to herself. And this was definitely something she didn't wanna admit to herself.

She knew that she'd doubted her feelings for Louis recently. But she didn't really realize how much she didn't like him until he came back two weeks ago. How do you tell someone that you don't feel the same anymore? How was she going to live without him? It wasn't like she couldn't, but she didn't know what she'd do with herself. She'd quit college and left her dreams to work in fashion to be with him. She had nothing waiting for her if she did decide to leave him.

After what felt like hours of thinking, she left her bed and went downstairs where Dorota was serving breakfast.

"Good morning, Ms Blair. Louis told me to tell you he had a meeting to go to and he wouldn't be back until late tonight." Dorota told her, handing her newspaper to her.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair said. _Was she supposed to be glad that her fiancé wasn't around today?_

After breakfast, she decided to call Dan. He actually answered, which was a good sign.

"Humphrey, I need a day of no drama and just fun. Weirdly enough, I thought of you. Can I come over?" Blair asked.

"Sure."

And with that, she headed out the door.

"Hey." Blair said as she walked through his door. He was sat reading a newspaper and eating waffles.

"You want some food?" He asked, beginning to stand up.

"No that's fine, I'm good." She sat down next to him at the kitchen bar.

"So you want fun, huh? And you chose me?" His eyebrow lifted and she laughed.

"I know. Crazy."

"Well I was thinking we could go to the exhibit at the MET and then head to a showing of Breakfast At Tiffany's?"

"You know me so well."

"That I do."

They spent the day together looking at art and bickering over anything they could find to bicker about. At the cinema, they sat and watched Tiffany's for the hundredth time, and tears welled up in Blair's eyes towards the end. When Dan looked over, his heart broke. She was clearly having problems with Louis and he just didn't know how to help her. So, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He put his hand on hers and weirdly enough she didn't let go.

When they arrived back at his apartment, he prepared dinner and they sat down to eat.

"I hope this is good. I don't want to have to pretend to like it out of politeness."

"Since when are you polite Waldorf?" Dan smirked.

"True. However, thank you for this. I've really enjoyed today."

"Not that I haven't enjoyed your company too, but don't you have a fiancé to get back to?"

"He's at meetings all day."

"You're not telling me something." Dan looked at her and she knew he wouldn't let her off the hook. Blair sighed.

"Do you ever look at your life and think of how it could've been if you'd have chosen a different path?"

"You mean if you hadn't have chosen Louis over a career."

"Exactly." Blair whispered.

"Blair, tell me. What would make you happy?"

"I don't know."

**Yes, I've failed at updating. I've honestly just felt a little uninspired by this story. I know how I want it to end, I'm just not sure how to get there. However I'm hoping that you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for the reviews that I've been getting. I'll try and update this sooner next time. Please give me your views on what you think of this chapter, it would be really helpful!**


End file.
